Fillmore (Cars)
Fillmore is a supporting character in the Disney/Pixar Cars franchise. He is a smooth talking hipster VW mini-bus. Appearances ''Cars In the first film, Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen Transporter bus with psychedelic symbols and liberal/environmental bumper stickers on his body (he's a hippie). Fillmore is a strong advocate of natural products and makes his living by selling organic fuel behind his neon dome, painted similarly to himself. His lawn is allowed to grow free with no mowing or pruning, and he also creates his own lawn ornaments from scrap. He believes that organic, renewable fuel would be more widespread were it not for a conspiracy involving the major oil companies controlling the government and supposedly not wanting to compete with Fillmore's cheap and plentiful fuel. Fillmore is a fan of Jimi Hendrix, and plays his version of the Star Spangled Banner every morning, much to the frustration of his neighbor Sarge. Despite their differences and frequent arguing, they appear to be close friends. "Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of ''Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2 Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. Lloyd Sherr is the voice actor for Fillmore in the sequel, replacing the deceased George Carlin. Cars 3 Fillmore attends most of the Piston Cup races as a member of Lightning's pit crew. Later, he says goodbye, along with the rest of the Radiator Springs gang, to Lightning before his trip to the Rust-eze Racing Center. He and Sarge also take turns running Luigi's Casa Della Tires in Luigi and Guido's absences. At the Florida 500, he helps in getting Cruz Ramirez ready to enter the race and attends the race between Lightning and Cruz at Willy's Butte. Disney Parks Fillmore appears with Sarge at Radiator Springs Racers in Cars Land, parked at Flo's V8 Cafe. They often make comments on the guests passing by. At Lightning McQueen's Racing Academy, when Chick depletes Lightning's gas, Fillmore appears with some organic fuel to refill his tank, though while unaware of there being a race. Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads "Save 2D Animation." Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes," a reference to ''Boundin'. *Fillmore was originally going to be named Waldmire, after Route 66 resident Robert "Bob" Waldmire, but Waldmire, a vegan, didn't want his name to be used because Fillmore toys would be featured in Happy Meals at McDonald's.Bob Waldmire: "An ethical vegetarian" *Ironically, George Carlin was a veteran of the US Air Force. *George Carlin also based the voice of Fillmore on his stand-up character, Al Sleet the Hippy Dippy Weather Man. *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. *Despite being a pacifist, he can be seen with weapons in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates. Of the two, only Fillmore has another plate on the back. Since Fred does not appear in Cars 2, Fillmore may be the only character in the film with a front license plate. *Fillmore's license plate is 51237, George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). *Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen Transporter bus. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. *Fillmore has a broken rearview mirror on his right side and a bent mirror on his left. *Fillmore is the name of an auditorium in San Francisco, California, in which many popular musicians performed in the counterculture era of the sixties and seventies. Fillmore represents a popular vehicle amongst "hippies", a subculture of the American counterculture. Gallery February7th.png|Fillmore's page in Disneystrology Sarge with Fillmore and Ramone.jpg Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-4149.jpg Lightning-in-Radiator-Springs-lightning-mcqueen-27053480-500-202.jpg Cars-2-14.jpg Luigi,_Fillmore,_Guido_and_Mater.jpg Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7194.jpg 46C61FC4-D6E8-4C6D-855F-35ED9054F23E.png|Fillmore in Disney INFINITY Cars - Cars Land at Disney California Adventure Commercial.jpg|Cars in Cars Land at Disney California Adventure Commercial References External links * * * es:Fillmore (Cars) nl:Fillmore pl:Ogórek pt-br:Fillmore (Carros) Category:Pixar characters Category:Males Category:Cars characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Vehicles Category:Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters